1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a display control system and a related method, and more particularly, to a display control system of a display panel and a related method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) is a current-driven electric lighting element having a brightness that depends on the magnitude of a related current. At present, the magnitude of the brightness (which is also called the gray-scale value) is controlled by the magnitude of the OLED driving current in an application OLED matrix display.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 is block diagram of a display control system 1 according to the prior art, and FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of a display panel 10 of the display control system 1. The display control system 1 comprises the display panel 10, an image control circuit 12, and a driver circuit 14. The image control circuit 12 generates data signals and scan signals, and the driver circuit 14 generates data line driving signals and scan line driving signals according to the data signals and the scan signals received from the image control circuit 12 to drive data lines 15 and scan lines 11 and 13 of the display panel 10. As indicated in FIG. 2, the data lines 15 are approximately vertical with the scan lines 11 and 13, and the scan lines 11 and the scan lines 13 are interlaced. In another case, the scan lines 11 and the scan lines 13 are not interlaced, and the scan lines 11 are positioned on the top half of the display panel 10 and the scan lines 13 are positioned on the bottom half of the display panel 10.
Please refer to FIG. 2. The scan lines 11 and the scan lines 13 are interlaced. Because of resistance consumption of the scan lines 11 and 13, when a voltage is applied to the initial ends of the scan lines 11 and 13, the magnitude of currents flowing through the scan lines 11 and 13 is reduced as the distances that the currents travel increases. FIG. 3 illustrates the relationship between the distance and the magnitude of the currents flowing through the scan lines 11, and FIG. 4 illustrates the relationship between the distance and the magnitude of the currents flowing through the scan lines 13.
If the distribution of driving currents of OLEDs of one scan line is not uniform, it results in a defect in which the brightness of the display panel is unbalanced or that the brightness of the display panel near the right side and the left side of the display panel is less than a standard level. Especially in the fabrication of large-sized panels, the unbalanced brightness of the display panel may cause gray-scale value shifts between areas in the display panel, which considerably distorts the displayed image.